Security management systems often utilize hardware such as, for example, electronic lock devices, to control the ingress and/or egress through an entryway. The maintenance, usage, and operation of such lock devices often require that the lock devices receive various types of payloads containing information or data via wireless communications. For example, over the course of time, information stored on the memory of the lock device, including information relating to authorization to operate the lock device, may require updating. Similarly, the software used to operate the electronic lock including, for example, the firmware, may also require updating and/or other maintenance.
In an effort to conserve energy and/or extend battery life, at least certain types of devices associated with lock systems attempt to communication with and/or receive information from other devices used with the lock system via a low bandwidth wireless communication protocol such as, for example, Bluetooth low energy (BLE). However, such low bandwidth wireless communication protocols may have relatively low data transfer rates, and therefore may be relatively slow in communicating payloads having relatively large amounts or sizes of information or data to/from the lock device. The use of higher bandwidth wireless communication protocols, such as WIFI, often involves the devices scanning for detectable access points and identifying a predetermined, static service set identifier (SSID) for the detected access point. Moreover, such access points and the associated static SSIDs typically remain relatively consistently detectable as such access points generally continuously remain activated or in an powered on mode. Once the scan indicates the presence of one or more access points, and the static SSID(s) for that/those access point(s) is/are identified, the lock device may use a predefined password to establish communication with the other device or component via the access point. Thus, the continuous use and presence of such access points and the associated static SSID and static password may compromise the security of the system, including making the system potentially vulnerable to WIFI snooping.
Additionally, in a typical system, lock devices determine when the lock device is to be updated via wireless communication. Thus, when the lock device decides to establish communication in the system, such as with a system server, the lock device may initiate communication with the server. However, such timing may be problematic. More specifically, given the relatively large number of devices that may concurrently at least attempt to be in contact and/or communication with the system server, operation of the system server may be adversely impacted including, for example, overloading or slowing down the response time of the server and potentially adversely impacting operation of the server and the associated components of the system.